Fractured Mind
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Chaque jour, Sting se demande si c'est aujourd'hui qu'il passera LE coup de téléphone. Chaque jour, il décide que non. Et chaque jour, il lui faut plus de temps pour se décider. Label SPPS.


**Fractured Mind**

« C'est moi ! » annonça Sting sans la moindre discrétion, balançant ses godasses dans le placard ouvert sans la moindre classe.

Assis sur l'accoudoir du canapé, Frosh tourna la tête vers le blond.

« Rogue fait la sieste » lâcha l'Exceed d'un air boudeur – une expression qui n'apparaissait que très rarement sur le visage de la petite créature.

Sting sentit son moral retomber comme un soufflé sorti du four.

« Encore ? »

La grenouille d'opérette détourna les yeux et se remit à contempler son humain : Rogue était allongé sur le canapé, une main sur le ventre, l'autre pendante. Un livre gisait sur le parquet en dessous de cette dernière.

« Fro n'aime pas quand Rogue fait la sieste » déclara l'Exceed.

Une grimace apparut sur le visage du dragon blanc alors qu'il s'approchait du canapé pour voir l'état de son partenaire. Rogue ne portait qu'un t-shirt et un pantalon de jogging pas repassés, il avait des cernes sous les yeux et le teint d'une pâleur invraisemblable.

En résumé, il avait exactement l'air de ce qu'il était : malade.

« Tu sais que c'est pour son bien » rappela-t-il, sentant un pincement dans sa poitrine.

Frosh refusait toujours de le regarder.

« Les médicaments, c'est pas sensé rendre les gens _malade_. C'est sensé les faire aller _mieux_. »

« On en a déjà parlé » soupira le blond. « Il vaut mieux que Rogue soit _un peu _malade plutôt que _très _malade, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Fro préférerait que Rogue ne soit pas malade du tout » s'entêta le chat costumé en rose.

Sting grinça des crocs. Intérieurement, il comprenait l'Exceed : quand on voyait l'état dans lequel se trouvait le dragon des ombres…

Le blond n'aurait jamais cru qu'il regretterait de ne pas entendre son partenaire lui râler dessus parce qu'il ne voulait pas faire la vaisselle, laissait traîner ses serviettes humides après la douche et se promenait à poil le petit matin dans l'appartement. Il aurait nettement préféré si le brun avait arrêté par lassitude, pas parce qu'il était tellement somnolent qu'il ne remarquait plus ce genre de choses.

En plus de la somnolence, il y avait un autre facteur qui contribuait au confinement de Rogue dans l'appartement : les accès de vertige. De temps en temps, le dragon brun perdait l'équilibre, et au mieux, il se rattrapait à temps, au pire, il tombait par terre. Dans de telles conditions, impossible pour le dragon des ombres de partir encore en mission. Et s'il avait une crise en pleine bagarre ?

Il avait aussi des moments de confusion. Oh, ce n'était pas de la démence précoce ou la maladie d'Alzheimer, mais parfois, il oubliait ce qu'il était en train de faire. Une fois, il était sorti dans la rue, et lorsqu'il avait retrouvé ses esprits, il était hors du quartier, sans chaussures et sans veste alors qu'il pleuvait. Pas rassurant non plus.

Et puis, il y avait les problèmes intestinaux, qui passaient sans prévenir de la diarrhée à la constipation… Dans les deux cas, Rogue monopolisait les toilettes pendant des heures, ce qui obligeait Sting à pisser dans un seau.

Ça faisait mal au dragon blanc de voir son partenaire dans cet état : il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais Rogue était probablement son seul ami. S'il avait pu, il aurait arrêté de l'obliger à prendre les médicaments.

Mais il fallait qu'il le fasse. Rogue en avait besoin.

_Sting, il faudrait que tu t'éloignes de moi… Je crois que mon ombre veut que je te tue._

Putain, pourquoi Rogue ? Ce genre de choses, c'était supposé n'arriver qu'aux inconnus, ceux dont on se foutait complètement s'ils pétaient les plombs et se mettaient à parler aux murs (aux ombres, dans ce cas précis), à faire des crises de panique et à considérer leur voisin comme l'Antéchrist.

(Oui, mais Rogue, c'était un inconnu pour plein de gens.)

Maintenant, quand le brun arrivait à aligner deux pensées cohérentes, c'était pour protester qu'il n'était pas fou, que son ombre lui parlait _vraiment_, et qu'il lui fallait un exorciste, pas un psychiatre et une nouvelle dose d'antipsychotiques. Et ça, Sting détestait l'entendre. Tout comme il détestait la façon dont Rogue le regardait quand il lui faisait prendre ses comprimés.

Ils ne pouvaient plus partir en mission, Rogue avait besoin d'être surveillé. Ce n'était pas sa faute si les médocs l'abrutissaient, mais le fait restait qu'il n'arrivait plus à s'occuper de lui correctement. Quand Sting devait sortir, il était obligé de fermer l'appartement à clef pour que son colocataire ne fugue pas sans en avoir conscience.

Sting commençait à fatiguer. Pour gagner de l'argent, il avait besoin de partir en mission, et il ne pouvait pas faire ça s'il était obligé de jouer la nounou pour son partenaire. Si bien qu'au fil des jours, une option qu'il avait d'abord fermement rejetée se faisait de plus en plus tentante.

Même si sa conscience lui hurlait qu'il ne pouvait pas envoyer Rogue dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Et son imaginaire s'empressait de lui rappeler tous les clichés typiques, genre cellule capitonnée, camisole de force, électrochocs et _tu ne peux pas infliger ça à Rogue !_

Sur ce, sa rationalité s'empressait de lui rappeler que tout ça, c'était dans les films, que là, c'était la vie réelle et dans la vie réelle, on ne torturait pas les patients. Qu'à l'hôpital, il y aurait des professionnels pour s'occuper de Rogue, des gens habitués à traiter avec des schizophrènes alors que lui ne l'était pas et que la bonne volonté, ça va deux minutes, mais au bout d'un moment…

Au bout du compte, il avait toujours rejeté l'option. Imaginer Rogue dans une chambre d'hôpital, ça lui faisait trop mal. Et après, il avait honte de lui pour y avoir pensé. Pour s'être dit que peut-être, ça valait mieux…

Chaque jour, Sting se demandait si c'était aujourd'hui qu'il passerait un coup de téléphone pour qu'une ambulance vienne chercher Rogue. Chaque jour, il répondait non à cette question. Chaque jour, il lui fallait plus de temps pour répondre.

Il finirait par appeler l'hôpital, il s'en doutait bien. Il faisait seulement tout son possible pour repousser le moment de le faire.

Parce qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas regarder Rogue se faire emmener sans s'effondrer après.


End file.
